Using timed text subtitles for the display of subtitles has been considered in the Internet delivery of videos for example and digital television broadcasting. In particular, the use of timed text subtitles in Internet delivery is supported by various types of standards such as DECE (Digital Entertainment Content Ecosystem LLC), for example.
There are numerous types of timed text; however, among these, W3C Timed Text proposed by W3C (World Wide Web Consortium), namely TTML (Timed Text Markup Language), shows promise in terms of the versatility and so on thereof (see the aforementioned Non-Patent Document 1, for example).